


Roses and Violets

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mixed Media, Narrator!Bucky, Not Canon Compliant, POV, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: Or: how Bucky Barnes finally got the nerve to tell (or to write to be more precise) Steve Rogers just how he really felt about him.





	Roses and Violets

**Author's Note:**

> It's a brand new diddy coming from me and it's me trying to be a bit funny, yay! :/ 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this, even if you find its humor a little bit on the flat side...:)

Once upon a time, in the future year of 2017, in the large (and always getting larger) city of New York, lived a centennial-but-still-looking-good ex-Hydra-puppet named Bucky Barnes.

  
You see, Mr. Barnes had a problem, a big, gigantic problem.

  
He was in love.

  
He'd always been in love, for the most part of the century he'd been alive actually, but the thing was, he'd just begun to remember it in the last two to three years or so.

  
And who was he in love with, you ask?

  
Well, none other than Mr. Captain America himself, his best friend: Steve Rogers.

  
Now, you may ask yourself: if he's been in love with the same person for the better part of a century, how come nothing ever happened before and why nothing has happened ever since he remembered this particular fact?

  
Blame living in the forties for the first part and being a scaredy-chicken for the second.

  
And so, this is why I need your help.

  
"You need my help?" repeated Natasha, as she took another big bite of brownies.

  
"I need your help." repeated yours truly, as he in turn took another big sip of frappucino.

  
They were both sitting indian-style, right on the floor, just in front of one of the many of the long-haired man and Steve's living-room chaises, eating snacks and cold beverages.

  
"And how do you want me to help, exactly?" asked Natasha once more, raising a questioning eyebrow.

  
Well, I need your advice on how to let him know, actually.

  
"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

  
Don't you remember the words "scaredy-chicken" that I mentioned earlier?

  
"Weren't you the one that told me, and I quote: "the king of words", when it came to flirting with women back in the day?"

  
Well...yeah. But those were dames and I was just trying to get inside their pants...or their skirts, back then.

  
"And you're **not** trying to get inside Steve's pants, is what you're telling me?"

  
Well uhm...it's more than his pants I'm trying to get into...

  
"What? His underwear?"

  
No...his...his heart.

  
"Aww..."

  
Just...just shut up, okay?

  
"So, if you're too scared to tell him, how about writing to him?"

  
Writing to him?

  
"Writing to him. Write him everything you've ever wanted to say, but are too afraid to tell him out loud."

  
'You think it might work?

  
"Well, if it worked on Clint, I'm pretty sure it might work on Mr. Sensitive-Heart Rogers."

  
...that's a lousy nickname and you know it, Romanov.

  
"Oh, just shut up and eat your brownie already, Barnes."

  
********************

  
And so, yours truly was now sitting, a pad of paper in one metal hand, wooden pen in his other and fleshy one, trying to put the words that he'd been dying to say to his bestest-best friend for the better part of a century or so on it.

  
But there was still the matter of: how am I supposed to write this exactly?

  
_"How about doing some prose?_ " had suggested Natasha earlier.

  
Prose?

  
_"Yeah. Make it as poetic as you can. That'll surely make sure you get inside Steve's heart."_

  
And so, it was prose that was tried and...well...

  
_"My dearest,_

  
_When two souls, which have sought each other for, however long in the throng, have finally found each other ...a union, fiery and pure as they themselves are... begins on earth and continues forever in heaven._

  
_This union is love, true love, ... a religion, which deifies the loved one, whose life comes from devotion and passion, and for which the greatest sacrifices are the sweetest delights._

  
_This is the love which you inspire in me... Your soul is made to love with the purity and passion of angels; but perhaps it can only love another angel, in which case I must tremble with apprehension and_ **oh god was this tacky or what?** "

  
And so, this was how, the paper that this piece of trash was written onto, ended being ripped in two, then in four, then in eight, up until the pieces were tiny enough so that they could thrown around and the waste basket was filled with home-made confetti.

And how yours truly's head ended up banging on top of the wooden table the whole thing had been written on.

  
**************** "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

  
Clint...

  
"-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

  
Clint?

  
"-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

  
CLINT!

  
"What?" said the man in question, crossing his arms and legs together against the fridge standing proudly behind him.

  
Will you stop squeeing so much and help me out here?

  
"Sorry, sorry. It's just...it's not everyday that you might be able to become the catalyst of a century-in-the-making romance. So, what do you want me to do?"

I want you to help me write this out.

  
"Well, have you tried something already?"

  
Yeah, but, let's just say it got a bit too wordy...

  
"Too wordy?"

  
Yeah, too wordy. Romanov's suggestion, not mine. She said it might help me get inside Steve's heart.

  
"Well, maybe you need to get inside his pants at first?"

  
But I want to get **more** than just inside his pants!

  
"Okay, but... how about you set your sights on getting there for now... and then work your way inwards afterwards?

  
..that's a lot of "wards", you know.

  
"Oh, just shut up and give me something to eat, Bucko."

  
*********************************

  
And so yours truly tried again, but this time...

  
_"Try being filthy. You know, direct, sexual stuff. All the things you ever wanted to do to him, by him and with him."_ Barton had suggested.

  
And once again, his head met the wooden surface of the table in front of him.

  
He knew he couldn't do this, there was no way he could write this down. Because, when he thought about being filthy with Steve, in his head it sounded like this:

  
_"I want to [[sliding whistle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a447EGJKWRg)] into your [[honk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44dw8pnmnqg)] until you [[fireworks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mB0bDgCirnY)] so loud, the neighbors make a noise complaint._

  
_And then I'll [[audience cheering](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gyu82WG_edM)] all over you, making you [[winning music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13tnjh3dZw4&list=PLvKfeuhoTdnt0kmevHxdBWFZW2E6L1H_c)] once again._

  
_After that's done, I'll turn around and I want you to put your [[ding dong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dvsr9JsG63o)] inside my own [[basketball](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OP8KMxfAxJM)] and this time, it'll be you making me your [[dog barking](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTWV62eMrTs)]. And when everything's all set and done, we'll finally do the one thing I've been wanting us to do together since even before the war started:_

  
_[[drumroll](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjxf-eQWKoo), [tada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjxf-eQWKoo)]"_

  
He gave up. He wasn't qualified to do any of this.

  
Steve was never going to see him more than as a best friend.

  
And he was going to die a grey, lonely spinster, if the serum running inside his veins actually let him get old one of these days.

  
But then, a flash came in his head,

  
A smile came on his face,

  
And his head finally came off the damn table.

  
****************************

  
Steve?

  
"Yeah?"

  
He was sitting in the living-room, looking as amazing as he'd always been.

  
Here.

  
A piece of paper was dropped into the blonde's lap and the other's man boots helped him walk into his bedroom.

  
And what the note said? Straight and to the point:

  
**_"Roses are red,_ **

  
**_Violets are blue,_ **

  
**_If you're reading this, Steve,_ **

  
**_'Know that I'm in love with you."_ **

  
And while it may not have been the most beautiful nor the filthiest prose the world had ever seen, it actually did the trick.

  
Because the next thing yours truly knew, he was filled with a lapfull of Steve and a soft mouth against his own, separating for just enough time to say:

  
_"I love you too, Bucky."_

 

And thus, this love made of passion and purity coming from the angels was consumed over and over again, right here on this bed.

  
Or, in other words:

  
[[porn music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MRfvI8Mwv4)].

  
"...porn music, really Buck?"

  
Porn music, really Steve.

  
"Oh, just shut up and keep on kissing me, you punk."

  
Ah, this I'm qualified to do for sure, you jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> The prose that Bucky tried to write comes from here:
> 
> https://romance-relationships.knoji.com/famous-love-prose-letters-poetry-and-quotes/


End file.
